


#532

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doomworld, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As it seems there's a giant lack of CC in the last few eps, here's a short and sweet scene for next week's ep.





	

Thanks to Mick, all of the Legends had finally regained their memories of the true reality and were fighting their way back to the Waverider. They had the spear but no powers, so they were willing on good luck, strength of will, and expert marksmanship of both Sara and Amaya to make it back back safely.  

They were failing. 

"We need a distraction!” Nate yelled. He tossed the spear to Mick as a lackie tackled him. Mick grabbed it, aiming his gun as his attackers, only to hear a high pitched wine. Damn thing was out of charge. He was knocked to the ground by a blur of red and yellow, the speedsters laughter floating down to him. 

“You know, I didn’t want you. But Snart insisted. He said we could use you. No wonder the Legends never respected you, you stupid, whiny-” 

The speedster was cut off. Mick looked up, surprised to see the time traveler frozen solid. A gloved reached down for him. He grabbed, accepting help up from his former partner. 

“Fix this. I’ll hold them off,” Snart said, turning and facing what remained of the Legion and their minions. 

“No. You aren’t doing this alone-” 

“He won’t be,” Sara said, coming up behind them. “I’ll stay. Get the others to the ship, I know you can pilot it.”

“Sara-”

“I left him once. I can’t do it again. Besides,” she smiled at him, “I trust you to do this.”

“I’m bringing both of you back,” he promised, before darting to the time ship. 

Leonard turned to Sara, the only memories he had of her were from this reality. She was easy on the eyes and good on the fight, clever and the only next to Mick and Lisa that seemed to get him. He admired and respected her greatly. He even had a few thoughts involving her that kept him up at night, but they hadn’t been close. He didn’t do close. Yet here she was, standing with him in a fight they were unlikely to survive. It begged the question:

“What were you to me?” he asked. She looked at him in a way he never expected anyone to look at him. It was a mix of hope, a little regret, and…he didn’t dare believe it…and love. 

“A future.” She answered, before pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
